Pillar Men
The Pillar Men are four powerful humanoids that serve as the main antagonists in Part II: Battle Tendency. History The Pillar Men came from an ancient race of humans that had extraordinary strength, intelligence and lifespan. This race once ruled the Earth, living at the top of the food chain and consuming ordinary humans. But because of their great abilities and physic, the race followed the "rule of evolution" regarding the trophic level: the "higher" it "evolved", the fewer its population became, and it was unable to overcome its adversity to sunlight. Hoping to overcome their weakness to the sun's rays, Kars invented the stone masks, which can bring out the race's full potential through acupuncture. However, he found that although the mask worked on ordinary humans (and would turn them into vampires), its stimulation was too weak for powerful creatures like the pillar men. However, the race of pillar men, fearing Kars's genius, sought to execute him. Kars massacred the opposing members of his race, including his parents, and subsequently took Wamuu and Esidisi under his wing. Santana's past with regards to these events is not revealed. Kars sought to combine the stone mask with the Red Stone of Asia to achieve his goal of evolving into an "ultimate life form". To this end, he, Wamuu, and Esidisi traveled to Rome to seek the Red Stone, and defeated the Ripple Clan in a war. However, they were ultimately unable to find the Red Stone of Aja and transformed into stone pillars two thousand years prior to the start of the events of Part II, and went into hibernation. Powers and Abilities *'Body manipulation': Pillar men can freely change and manipulate their bodies. Along with this, they have the ability to regenerate any physical wounds, much like vampires.This ability requires training however, as Wamuu, Esidisi and Kars are more capable at doing so than Santana who was a classified as a "disciple". *'Elemental Battle Mode': The more experienced Pillar Men each have their own specialty element, such as Fire, Wind and Light. When activating powers based around these elements, they are referred to as "Modes." *'Absorption': The pillar men's method of eating is absorbing living beings (including Vampires) from any part of their body. Pillar Men can also chain this effect, by fusing multiple beings together, and simply touching one will absorb the rest. *'Enhanced Sensory': Pillar Men possess enhanced senses, although to what extent is unknown. These are demonstrated a number of times, such as Santana smelling the area much like a dog, or Kars being able to analyze the number of people in a room via heat signatures. *'Advanced intelligence': The pillar men's most dangerous trait is their intelligence. They are all geniuses: able to analyze and understand languages, machinery and people mind's and actions within in a matter of seconds. A couple instances of this include Santana dissembling a gun that would have taken hours to learn, and Esidisi being able to predict Joseph's speech pattern. *'Ultimate Life Form': Obtained after a Pillar Man dons a stone mask with the Red Stone of Aja. In this form, a Pillar Man is practically invincible in a sense, as they are not able to die. Aside from a massive boost in their previous abilities, new ones include: **The inability to grow old **Dismantling one's body on a cellular level to take the shape of any kind of human or animal. **The ability to use the Ripple. While only Kars has acheived this form, it can be assumed this would apply to any of the Pillar Men after donning the mask. References Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Vampires Category:Pillar Men